The Golem's Slave
by Mystic.Wind.Sorcery
Summary: Astaroth takes a slave boy after sacking a town. The boy soon proves to be useful for more than just a receptacle. Astaroth x MaleOC. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Discovery

The Golem's Slave

By: Mystic.Wind.Sorcery

Story: Astaroth levels an entire town for the hell of it. When he finds a alchemist's apprentice huddling in fear…

Note: My new story! It's a multichap fic. The first lemon is in this chap. It's actually important to the plot.

Chapter 1

The large, tanned monster raced through the town, sweat flying off of his bulging muscles. The midday sun made the thing's body glow like a god. His actions were far from godlike. Several men forming a town militia rose up against him as the women and children fled. Swords clashed against a giant axe. The men were brave, but in the end, all were dead. Men, women and children, their bodies strewn about on the ground, heads and limbs scattered away from torsos. None were able to escape.

"Worms…" The golem muttered. He decided to level the houses. He needed a better workout for his muscles. He entered a few houses, searched the rooms for stragglers, and decimated them, his massive axe plowing through the boards and beams.

He entered another house, marked "Alchemist". He felt a single, frightened soul, clinging to life. Hidden beneath the many tables in the house.

"My favorite kind." He thought to himself.

"Come out! Now!" Astaroth called, laughing. He raised his axe and sliced a table in half. Then another, watching as notes, quills and tomes were shredded. He was slightly amused, his heart accelerating as he felt the soul near.

GS-GS-GS-GS-GS

Jakob huddled beneath the table, his sweaty tunic sticking to his thin body. He clutched his legs close to his body as he saw the golem's studded boots near the edge of the table.

"I know you're under there!" Astaroth called, pounding the tabletop with a large fist.

Possessed by his want to live, Jakob rolled out from under the table, and stood pointing his short dagger at the golem's chest.

After a hearty laugh Astaroth stared down in disgust at the boy.

"Put your weapon down." Astaroth roared.

The boy's arm lowered, dagger sliding out of his sweaty palms. He was so afraid, he didn't notice the golem's eyes tracing his body, ogling his thin frame.

"I was going to kill you", the golem said, "Instead, I'll give you a choice: You beg for me to kill you now…"

Jakob gulped.

"Or you give me a good sex round. If you do, I might not kill you."

Jakob swallowed hard and began again.

"I want to live so… I'll do the best I can."

"Good boy." Astaroth whispered. He stood directly in front of the alchemist. He was barely 15, and he stood at a small 61 inches. Astaroth, at a massive 6' 4", stood more than a foot above the boy.

The golem stepped forward, pressing the apprentice's nose into the valley between his pecs.

Suddenly, the boy was flung over the golem's massive back, legs on one side, head on the other, his stomach pressing against Astaroth's thick skull.

Jakob closed his eyes when he caught a glimpse of the bloody corpses lying on the ground. He almost vomited at the sight of his master's head, severed and intermixed in the gory sprawl.

"See what I can do to your little body?" Astaroth growled to the boy, gesturing with his shoulder. He flashed a toothy grin. The golem was pleased with his work. The boy shuddered at the power of the golem.

"Where are you taking me, I thought I had to-"

"You do, you little coward. I just need to take you to my camp."

Jakob felt a muscular arm wrap around his upper chest. The scenery raced by as the golem picked up speed, leaving Jakob's town behind them.

GS-GS-GS-GS-GS

Moonbeams were beginning to pierce the parched ground when the golem and his prize arrived at the encampment.

"Where the hell were you?" A boy with long, blonde hair shouted.

"Keep your pants on, Siegfried. By the way, keep out of my tent tonight. I have a little problem to deal with."

The blonde shook his head, a smile on his dry lips.

"You better make it worth his while, kid. He's killed them with his bare hands before coming when they were really bad."

Jakob's eyes were wide as Astaroth brought him to a circular red tent. It was large, tall and wide. It looked well suited for the brute. Candles burned in a sloppy circle Flaps brushed across the apprentice's face. To the left of the central pillar was a large feather bed. The boy was flung to the bed like a piece of garbage. The golem rummaged in a small dresser near the bed, rose, and bound the boy's hands together.

The golem removed his spiked bracelets, armbands, and boots. He threw his leather trunks to the floor, and knelt above the boy's face, flaccid, cut cock dangling tantalizingly over Jakob's head. There was no doubt about it, Astaroth was frickin' hot.

"Suck me, you little bitch." And the boy set to work, taking the head of the monstrous cock in. As it hardened, Jakob struggled to keep it in. He guessed it was eleven inches long by seven around. In other words huge. He felt his ass hurting already.

Jakob maneuvered his head between massive thighs, and licked at the golem's huge balls. He lapped as the golem groaned. Then the golem turned, pressing a muscular ass into his face. Jakob slid his tongue into the passage, lapping and playing with the brute's asshole.

"You're uhhh pretty good…" Astaroth moaned as the boy lapped at his prostate.. He couldn't stand it anymore. He flipped his boy over and bit and lapped at his thin neck. He ran calloused fingers over the boy's clothes, ripping them off of him savagely, then making the boy cry out in pleasure as his nipples were caressed. Reaching around, he bound the boy's small cock with a piece of cloth.

"Please fuck me…" The boy begged, sweaty brown hair sticking to his forehead.

"Louder." Astaroth said, large hand wrapped around Jakob's neck.

"Screw me! Fuck me until I pass out! Please!"

The monster was more than happy to comply. He teased the boy's hole with the head of his cock before plunging in all the way.

"AHH!" Jakob screamed, the huge cock stretching his virginal hole. He screamed louder as Astaroth fucked against his prostate, sweat from their bodies lubing their movements. Lust and desire filled the air. Astaroth's low hanging balls slapped against the milky skin of the boy's thighs. Wrapping huge legs around the boy's skinny frame, he fucked harder, pressing a huge cock deeper and deeper into the boy.

White flashed blurred Jakob's vision as he orgasmed again and again, unable to ejaculate. He began to meet the golem's thrusts, deriving insane pleasure from his fucking. With a loud, primal roar, Astaroth exploded, shooting semen into the boy, so much that it covered his ass and legs.

Jakob passed out as Astaroth pulled out of him. The brute flung his body to the floor, and rolled over. Alone.

GSGSGSGSGSGSGS

I feel dirty writing slash, but this idea (the plot, not the sex) has been floating around for awhile. I hope to get a few at least hopeful reviews before Chapter 2.


	2. Dreams

The Golem's Slave

By: Mystic.Wind.Sorcery

Author's Note: Many thanks to the three reviewers of my story! I actually had this story up as a oneshot, but I was told it was stupid and incoherent! After revision and work, I reposted it as a multichap. Thanks to all that reviewed and enjoy chapter 2.

P.S.- If anyone is interested in beta-reading, PM me.

Chapter 2

Astaroth laid in bed, wrinkled, dirty sheets wrapped around his monstrous body. His sleep was restless, as he dreamed vividly.

**Astaroth's POV**

"_Jakob." I called._

_The boy came running to me, flinging his arms around my neck. We embraced for a moment when he leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back, meeting his tongue at the seams of our mouths. I set him down, and he grabbed my hand. His face was full of love and compassion, like an angel. _

_The dream shifted, and I was spying on the boy. He sat in our tent, knife in hand. Blood flowed out from slender wrists, mixing with tears gathered on the ground. Shackles bound his hands and feet. Pale, pure eyes, bloodshot from tears wept._

"_How could you do this to me? You're a monster. One who will never be loved. Even though…I tried."_

"_Please, forgive me…" Reaching down to undo the shackles, but a raw hand slapped mine away._

"_Let me die, in peace." The boy said, taking the knife and thrusting it into his own chest. He ripped it out and stabbed again. He fell to the ground dead, tunic stained from a pool of his own blood. A single tear slid from horror-stricken eyes, drowning in the inky red liquid under him._

_I had seen blood many times, but for the first time, he felt a new emotion, love. Love and the loss of a loved one. _

**Normal POV**

The golem jolted awake, sheets stuck to firm calves. White eyes made out the body of an unconscious boy, sprawled in an uncomfortable position on the floor. The golem laughed to himself, but soon remembered his dream.

"What if that was real?" He mused. Deciding against that idea, He picked the child's limp body up, and placed it on his bed. The boy's bare chest rose and fell gently as the brute wrapped a strong arm around Jakob's waist. Few seconds passed before a barbarian was falling into a deeper slumber.

GS-GS-GS-GS-GS-GS

The tent was still dark when Jakob's eyes fluttered open.

He attempted to bring an arm to his aching head, when he noticed a muscular arm binding his arms to his torso. Pale eyes widened in shock when he noticed the golem laying in bed with him, the two naked.

In a painful rush, memories returned. Agony was clearest, the golem's cock pounding into him mercilessly. Then came the pleasure. It had felt _amazing_ to be with a man like Astaroth. He almost smiled at the thought, but he found himself retreating into sleep.

Morning came far too soon. Jakob woke first, still in the arms of Astaroth. Breath from the man's nostrils ghosted across his back. He poked Astaroth's chest a few times before the golem arose.

"Thank you…" The boy said, cheeks blushing intensely.

"I don't accept thanks from bitch boys, kid."

"Oh, I'm sorry…I just thought that you were being nice." Jakob stammered, struggling with the last word.

"No, I just wanted you near, so I could finish what we started last night."

Jakob'd heart accelerated as he noticed the golem's growing cock.

Astaroth flung Jakob to the floor, before commanding him to kneel before him. The boy did so, and a monstrous cock was forced into his mouth. He deep throated the golem as a large hand pushed his head onto the cock over and over again. Cum shot down his throat after several pumps. The golem pulled his to his feet, gave his bare ass a firm slap, and shackled him to the central post. He was left naked, save for a black thong and a blindfold.

"I thought for a second…he actually cared for me…" Jakob thought, spitting onto the floor.

Life definitely sucked as a golem's living sex toy.

GS-GS-GS-GS-GS-GS

Reviews are appreciated. Again, I'd like to have a beta reader. Thanks for reading!


End file.
